Annie and Hallie Parker
by WarpedMinded
Summary: Annie and Hallie go through their life, and realize they need each other. COMPLETE, F/F, H/C, Inc, Language, Oneshot, WAFF


**Title-** Annie and Hallie Parker  
**Fandom-** The Parent Trap  
**Rating-** R  
**Note-** I started writing this YEARS ago, and also, this is my first f/f fic, and I hope it goes well.  
**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of these characters, nor do I make any profit from doing this.

* * *

"Ohh, Annie I am so happy we got mom and dad together. Now we get to hang out with each other forever!" Hallie laughed as she hugged her twin sister Annie, spinning her around. "You look nice with shoulder length hair, and pierced ears." She whispered softly into Annie's ear.

"Well it only makes me look like you more, of course." Annie teased as her hands ran suggestively down her twins back.

"Girls? There you are. Time for bed. In a couple weeks you need to get into the habit of going to bed early, cause you have school to go to." Their mother Elizabeth smiled brightly seeing her two girls getting along so perfectly.

The years went on great. School was fun and they both passed with A's and B's. Finally when they were up on the podium receiving their diploma's nothing could have made them sad. Everyone was there, Mom, Dad, Chessy, Grandfather, Martin, and a couple friends they met at summer camp way back when.

Hallie and Annie hugged each other close as they laughed happily, "I am so happy we finally fucking graduated. Took long enough. Now we can move into that apartment we've wanted." Annie grinned as she hugged her mom and dad, giving them both a kiss on the cheek. "You only have to pay a little bit for the down payment and we have it for good, that okay Hallie?"

"Yeah, that's cool, I just got paid from my job. We can go to the manager, pay her, then get our stuff out of the house." Hallie sighed but still smiled at how happy her sister was.

Once they were done moving into the apartment, Hallie sat down covered her face with her hands. "Hallie? Are you okay?" Annie put a hand on her sisters knee, gently moving a hand away so she can look into her twins eyes. What she got was tear-filled eyes. "Hallie? Come on, tell me what's wrong. Is it about the apartment?" A shake of the head. "Me?" Another shake. "Are you upset about anything?" A shake.

"I am so happy we are together now." Hallie let out a happy sob, while reaching out and holding her sister close. "I love you Annie. I was so scared you would change your mind when we got older. But you didn't and I am so happy about it."

Two happy laughs filled the living room area.

That night Hallie pulled her pajamas out of the dresser and took of her shirt and bra. As she reached down for the shirt she jumped as Annie walked into the room with only a towel on. "Oh, sorry Hallie." Annie giggled as she turned around.

Hallie grinned, "It's all good." She watched her sister, while she dropped the towel and put on her tank top and shorts, without any underwear or bra.

"Hey sis, do...do you have a boyfriend?" Annie looked at her sister shocked.

"No...Come on Hal, you know I haven't had a boyfriend since I was a sophomore in high school." Annie laughed, "How are you and Jason?"

"He broke up with me a couple days before graduation. But...I had a feeling he would have anyways. I never really felt like we were going anywhere anyways. When we were around each other we just acted like normal friends."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Nah, it's okay. I'm not too heart broken by it." Hallie smiled.

Annie yawned and sat down on the bed. Her nipples showed through the tank top easily. Hallie bit her lip shyly as she peeked at the pert breasts.

"Just let me change into my pj's and we can get to bed." Hallie pulled down her pants and undies then pulled up her pajama pants, not knowing that her twin's eyes were staring at her ass the whole time. Hallie jumped into the bed and got under the covers. "By the way, why did we decide to get only one bedroom and one bed?" She turned toward her sister.

Annie turned toward Hallie, "I think we just wanted to be near each other all the time. Did you change you mind? I can go sleep out on the couch if you want.."

"No. No way. I am not changing my mind. I was just wondering." Hallie hugged Annie, and patted her back. "Back to what we were talking about before...since you don't have a boyfriend...Do you have a girlfriend? Cause if you do I don't mind. I will love you no matter what."

"What?" Annie blushed bright red while looking at Hallie shocked. "No...no, I don't have a girlfriend. But...I will finally tell you. I am bisexual. Are you?"

Hallie nodded her head shyly, "I have been for a long time. You are the first one who I ever told."

"I am glad you trust me enough to tell me the truth."

"I always wanted to tell you, but every time I was about to, I got too scared and I chickened out." Hallie bit her lip.

"Well, all that matters now is that you told me. I bet all the girls and guys were wanting you. I know a few girls that wanted you really bad."

"Really? Like...who?"

Annie blushed, but Hallie saw that her sisters nipples hardened even more. "Is it you Annie? Did you want me?"

Her breath quickened, as she looked away from Hallie. But Hallie wouldn't have any of it. She grabbed onto her sisters arm and pulled her closer. "Please Hal, stop." Tears were rolling down Annie's cheeks. The tear-stained face was pressed to a bare shoulder.

"You can't expect me to just let this go can you? I am just surprised that you like me _that_ way at all." Hallie's soft voice soothed her distraught twin.

Eventually Annie calmed down and sat up, her shoulder resting against Hallie's. "I do...I always have. Those soft touches, the back rubs, everything...was me showing how I felt about you." As Annie was saying this, she kept scooting closer to her identical twin. "I love you as a sister, and more than a sister Hallie." Her lips were only a hairs breath away from Hallie's. "I am gonna kiss you now too, our first kiss."

Soft teasing lips pressed against shaking lips. Hallie gasped, her mouth opening and accepting her sisters sweet tongue.

"This is crazy, I never thought this would ever happen." Hallie whispered , her eyes were hazy as she smiled at her identical sister.

"Me either, but I am so glad it is happening."

Annie pulled her sister closer and pressed her nose into the smooth neck, and inhaling the seductive citrus scent that is Hallie. "Just no more secrets...I wanna be able to help you when I can. And I know you want to for me."

The other girl nodded with a grin. "You know me all too well."

* * *

**The End**

_Make sure to review please?_


End file.
